Forgotten memories
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: Steve Smith awakens one day to find that he/she is a different person now!
1. Chapter 1

Oh god...I awaken with a terrible headache. I don't know what is going on, until I look down and see something that kinda sexually arouses me but at the same time has me worried. I laugh as I see this, and I notice that my body is a female's body instead of a male's. I see that I am wearing the same clothing, I am wearing my white sneakers with laces tied, my blue jeans, my orange t-shirt except now I can see the shape of boobs through them. I am not sure who I am anymore. I know that I used to be Steve Smith, and I think I still have that identity, but I know that now I am a female. I can't see myself, so I decide to get up and look into a mirror. I am in my bedroom, and everything else looks the same, my bedroom with its windows, the sunlight shining through them, my bed is made as if no one has slept or sat in it for ages, the carpeted floors look clean and the same, and my computer is still on my desk. My desk is full of homework and papers for school, and my chemistry textbook is lying on the desk open with lots of formulas and work done. I smile as I think of schoolwork and chemistry, it's my favorite subject and I'm a nerd. I used to be a male nerd but I guess I don't have a dick anymore. I look away from all this and decide that I need to find out what the hell happened to me since I can't even remember what happened yesterday. The weird thing is I can still remember the main points of my life like who I was before this happened, and my family and friends. I know that I need answers, and I know that the first step to finding this out is to see what I look like and interrogate the people around me to see what is going on and if they know anything or not. Without any more distractions, I go inside my bathroom and look into the mirror.

Whoa. I am amazed when I see my face. My face looks beautiful, it is so beautiful that I don't know how to describe it. I'll try my best though. I have long wavy brown hair, my hair is the same color as it was when I was a male except it is longer and more beautiful. My eyes are still black, and I see that I don't have glasses anymore, and my face looks more mature and the face of a woman instead of a teenage girl. I have no idea what the heck happened to me, but so far I am liking it. Before I can react, I hear a voice calling me, and I almost stop breathing. It's my mother, Francine who is calling me. "Steve, are you in there? Are you okay?" I'm not sure how she will react once she sees me, and I don't know what to do or how to react. I know that she will be worried if I don't answer, so I decide to say something.

"Mom, I'm in here, and I'm fine!" I hear my voice as I speak, and I notice that it is high pitched and more feminine than it used to be. It was definitely a soft female voice rather than a high pitched voice of a male who hasn't hit puberty yet. As I wait for her answer, I look down at my chest and see the boobs. I smile and gently put my hands on them.

"Steve, is that you? I want you to open this door right now!" I bite my lip, and decide. I can't stay in the bathroom forever, but I need to find answers and hopefully mom would know something about what happened to me. With my heart pounding, I slowly open the door and walk out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

When I walk out of the bathroom, my mom stares at me with an open mouth. Her jaw drops, and I'm certain that she stops breathing. Her eyes widen in shock and she is just looking at me, her eyes unmoving. She is pretty for her age, she looks younger than forty, and I know that I don't look like myself or even fourteen for that matter. I was fourteen but god knows my age now. Mom screams after she takes in what I look like, and then she decides to question me. "Who are you?" she asks me. I look down, and then I remember that she is waiting for an answer. I open my mouth to answer,

"Yes mom, it's me Steve." I feel my heart pounding heavily in my chest, and then she looks like she is about to pass out. I move towards her ready to catch her but she doesn't move. She just stares at me, and then says,

"Oh god Steve, what the hell happened to you?" I look down and laugh in happiness. I guess being a female was pretty fun, except for me being shocked and originally being a male I could get used to being a female. I love my new body, and I smile. Then I look up at my mom and she yells, "Stan, come in here!" I decide to ask her the question that has been on my mind since I woke up.

"Mom, I don't know what the hell happened to me. I woke up like this, and I don't know what to do about it. I'm kinda liking being a girl though, it's great if you know what I mean!" I look down at my boobs again, and play with them in my hands, moving them around and laughing at the same time. I could really get used to this. I giggle, and I notice that my giggle sounds incredibly cute. I never had that cute giggle when I was a guy! Anyway, I feel scared when dad comes in, but he just stares at me and has the same reaction that mom had.

"Stan honey, this is Steve. This woman claims that she is Steve, and she doesn't remember what happened to her to make her like this..." She looks away, and then dad looks at me.

"Steve, is that really you?" he asks. I nod my head, and then ask him,

"Who do you think I am? I'm wearing the same clothes and everything. I have the same personality. I'm still a nerd without glasses though." Dad laughs and says,

"Yep, it's definitely Steve." I smile and then realize that my parents don't know what happened to me. I don't know what to do or who to ask, so I just stand there and think about who I should go to next. Maybe Klaus would know? Without saying anything, I run out of my bedroom and down to see Klaus.


End file.
